


The Best Day, with you.

by smallbump



Category: Jonnor - Fandom, The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbump/pseuds/smallbump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude and Connor goes camping just the two of them and it ends up being the best day ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Day, with you.

Jude is lying on the grass, sunglasses on his nose tip and only bathing shorts on. Mariana is half-lying in the sun chair next to him; she’s humming quietly to the music that’s coming from the portable radio. He likes hanging out with Mariana, she’s easy and clever and always says the right things. Hopefully, she’ll do it now as well. Usually, Jude would ask Callie but things are different, she’s not around as much and, as much as he hates to admit it, Mariana _is_ more understanding.

”Should I ask Connor to go to prom with me, or should I wait until he asks me?”

Mariana turns to look his way, pulling down the glasses, “How do you know he is going to ask you?”

Jude just assumed, since they’re boyfriends and everything. “I – I just thought–“

“I’m kidding!” Mariana laughs but not in a harsh way. she’s incredibly sweet, his sister Mariana. “Do you want to ask him?”

He does, it would surprise Connor – that’s for sure. But how? It’s always Connor who does that little extra thing, like bringing chocolate to lunch in school for them to share, or taking Jude’s hand and holding it tight when he can tell Jude is nervous, like when they’re at Connor’s house. Connor’s dad looks at Jude like he’s a disease, as if he was the one who made Connor gay, which in his dad’s eyes is seen as wrong. Sometimes Jude worries how Connor is treated when it’s just his dad and him.   
Connor himself doesn’t seem to care, he walks past him with Jude’s hand in his, not saying a word. Sometimes his arm is thrown around Jude’s shoulder and sometimes there’s even a kiss. Jude doesn’t understand how he can be so brave. His brave, beautiful boyfriend.   
Connor deserves to be asked to prom, in the biggest, nicest gesture there is.

“I do. But how should I do it?”

Mariana takes off her sunglasses now, she sits up and looks at Jude, “Create a nice environment and ask him when the moment is right. Somewhere special maybe.”

***

It is a lot easier to put up the tent now when they know how to put it up than it was the first time, it’s also much more fun now. There’s no one around but Jude and Connor and the birds high in the sky. Convincing their parents to spend the night in a tent in the woods – alone – wasn’t the easiest thing, Jude had begged and begged for days to his moms, nearly in tears most of the time until they eventually gave in. And Lena talking to Connor’s dad is always a wonder; she makes him turn around every single time. Jude loves her so much sometimes.

“Is it standing? Are all the plugs really in the ground?” Connor walks around the tent, stomping on the plugs that hold all the lines stretched.

Jude smiles widely, “We did it!” He holds up a hand, waiting for a high five and gets a kiss in return. It’s stupid really, how he still blushes every time Connor kisses him unexpectedly. And worst of all, Connor notices it. But he doesn’t necessarily acknowledge it so much.

Instead, Connor begins to pull up the sleeping bags from their packing, unfolding them inside the tent. He puts out the pillows as well. It looks really cosy in there, Jude can’t wait to crawl into the sleeping bag and lying close to Connor, talking about everything and nothing before slowly drifting off to sleep.

They walk around each other for a while, putting things into place and changing clothes, as it’s getting warmer and warmer. Jude glances over when Connor pulls the sweater over his head, his back looks really nice. It’s obvious he’s an athlete and that he works out. Some day, Jude might be confident enough to touch more of Connor than just his hands.   
When he pulls off his own sweater, Jude turns around quickly; he doesn’t need Connor knowing he’s staring. (But then he doesn’t notice Connor staring too. Or his smile and sparkling eyes.)

“Do you think there’s somewhere to swim here?” Connor asks him, coming closer.

Jude’s got a t-shirt on now and he turns to Connor again, “Jesus told me there’s a beach near by, maybe we can find it?”

“Yeah, let’s go!”

***

“Hey Jude, we should totally make a fire later and roast marshmallows!”

Connor is walking in front of him, placing one foot in front of the other on the narrow path they found. They can hear voices and laughter from afar, the beach must be close. Jude is trying not to fall over all the branches and roots that are in his way while keeping up with Connor’s pace.

“Yeah, sure,” he says, breath half-gone. He’s really warm by now; a swim in the cold water sounds incredibly appealing by now.

They reach the beach a while later, it’s not too big but it’s definitely not crowded. Connor leads them to the side of the beach, where they’re more alone. Throwing the bath towel in the sand and his t-shirt on it, Connor then runs into the water, shouting for Jude to come too.   
He tosses his t-shirt on Connor’s along with his towel and gets going. The water isn’t as cold as he imagined, so diving into it is even more pleasant. He swims under water for a while, paddling with his feet and floating aimlessly. When he comes up above water,   
Connor is standing still a few feet away from him.

“Come here,” he says, big smile on his face and he’s squinting his eyes since the sun is shining at him directly. Jude waddles over, pushes his hair back into a complete mess on top of his head.   
He can’t hear the other people on the beach anymore, the birds’ singing is nothing but distant background noise and the wind rushing through the trees in the woods doesn’t bother him the slightest.   
Jude is only centimetres from Connor’s face, he can feel the taller boy’s breath on his nose, he can hear the few water drops falling from his hair, he watches as water drips from his nose too, completely silent.

“Hi,” he says, giggling, one hand on Connor’s waist that is firm and soft, “You’re pretty in the sunlight.”

Connor still got his smile on, “So are you,” he whispers even though no one could possibly hear them right now. As soon as Jude hold up his chin, to get closer to Connor, he gets kissed quickly. It lasts a while, longer than any kiss has done before. Jude places both his arms around Connor’s shoulders instead, when Connor wraps him up with his arms around his waist, Jude accidentally stands on Connor’s foot but he doesn’t seem to notice, or he doesn’t care.   
Jude can’t hear anything except the soft kissing sounds that escapes both their mouths from time to time.

Suddenly, Connor moves his hands down quickly and pulling Jude up, forcing him to spread his legs and fold them around Connor, he stops kissing him and squeals, holding on to him for dear life as Connor walks them both further out into the water.

“Don’t you dare drop me!” Jude laughs, “Connor, I am  _not_  letting go,” he wraps his arms tighter around Connor’s neck, leaning his head against Connor’s shoulder.

“Neither am I,” he replies, a giggle rolls off his tongue and then he goes under water, pulling Jude along with him who is squealing even louder than the first time, desperately trying to release himself but Connor is holding onto him and he’s strong. Jude places his hands on Connor’s stomach and for a second he forgets where he is and instead he realises how hard his stomach is, but smooth and nice at the same time and suddenly he isn’t so bothered with getting away anymore, instead he waits for Connor to swim up to the surface for air, when he does Jude follows and his hands are all over Connor’s upper body. His legs are still around his waist and being like this isn’t so bad after all, they’re completely wrapped around each other’s body.

“You’re the worst,” Jude mumbles. It’s a complete lie.

Connor is the best. The absolute, 100%, no-one-can-compare-best. His blue eyes are shining brighter than the sun when Jude meets them with his and it makes him blush.

“Am not,” Connor mutters, still smiling.

Jude places a kiss on Connor’s lips, “No, you’re really not.” He is still hanging on Connor’s body and honestly; he’s not too bothered to get away at all now. 

Their time on the beach continues for hours to come, and whether it’s floating next to each other just under the water surface, with their fingers linked together or lying in the sand close together, elbows or arms or feet touching – it’s always something touching the other. Jude likes it; he likes being close to someone like this. It makes him feel important and wanted and like he’s not just a waste of space. 

They walk back to their tent later in the evening, changes into sweatpants and hoodies before bringing out the food Jude’s moms had made for them. They sit just outside of the tent, with crossed legs and back’s hunched. Apart from the low conversation between them it’s quite silent in the woods, and for a moment Jude wonder how on earth he’s going to be able to fall asleep tonight when they’re clearly going to be able to hear  _everything._

“Let’s try set up a fire, huh?” Connor asks once he’s done eating, putting away the plastic box beside him. It’s seems less of a question as he begins to collect branches he finds lying around their little camping spot without waiting for Jude’s answer.

“Is that really such a good idea?” 

“We can throw water at it if it gets out of control,” Connor half-shouts back, going further into the woods. Jude quickly gets up and follows; he picks up a few branches too along the way. Connor sets it up, Jude fetches him the matches and within a minute they’ve got a little fire burning. Just in perfect time for the sun is about to set. Jude takes a picture of it, thinking he’ll show his moms when he gets home but after a second thought, he might just show his siblings or he’ll never be allowed to go camping alone again. He can already hear their comments in his head about how  _‘they could’ve burned down everything!!! What were they thinking?!’_

Connor comes out with a big fleece blanket, unfolds it carefully before sitting down beside Jude and wrapping them up with it, not that it’s cold but neither minds. 

They use a pointy stick to roast the marshmallows, feeding it to each other – or trying to – it’s not easy when they’re both laughing uncontrollably at something Jude’s not even sure of, but he loves it. Connor gets it smeared on his cheek and with a shaking hand; Jude uses his thumb to remove it. 

This is it, he thinks. 

After getting his fingers clean and the last of the marshmallows eaten, Jude decides to ask. 

“So, prom is soon–“

Connor stares at him, brows frowned and his lips does that cute twitch-thing, like when he’s nervous, “Yeah, we’re going together right?” 

_Sigh._  

“I– Yeah, that’s what I wanted to ask. If, uh, you wanted to go with me?”   
He’s smiling now, raising his eyebrows in some kind of surprise Jude thinks. Sometimes he feels like Connor is a bit hard to read. 

“Of course. You know, you don’t really have to ask like that,” Connor giggles. 

Their eyes are still locked on each other, neither ready to look away. Eye contact has never been a problem for them and Jude thinks it’s his favourite thing about them. 

“I know,” he says and swallows. “But I wanted to. I want to do this for real.” 

“Us, or prom?” 

“Both,” Jude says confidently, with a smile mirroring the one on Connor’s lips. When he notices Connor’s body moving towards him, Jude leans closer so they meet in the middle, lips carefully pressing against each other.  

***

After what felt like hours of conversation, they finally call it a night, turn off the flashlight and says goodnight quietly to each other, Connor kisses Jude’s cheek before moving in his sleeping bag so he’s lying on his back. Jude stays on his side and watches Connor for a bit, smiling for himself until he can’t keep his eyes open. But it’s hard to keep them fully closed too, when he knows Connor is right there beside him. 

Whenever they slept over at each other’s houses, one of them was always on a mattress on the floor so once they said goodnight and turned off the lights and got comfortable in their beds, they couldn’t really see each other, so Jude tended to turn the other way. 

But now, it’s not like that. He can see Connor clearly, or as clearly as one can in a tent in the middle of the night. He can make out his profile once he’s been staring at him for long enough. Connor keeps his eyes locked on the roof of the tent, blinking slowly. Jude wonders what he’s thinking about. 

“I  _really_  like you, Jude,” he’s whispering. Loud words aren’t necessary, maybe even impossible to compose at this time. 

Jude smiles, “I like you too,” he says just as quietly and keeps his smile on for when Connor turns his head a little to look at him. They’ve said it a few too many times already but this one feels different somehow, more sincere and honest and real. 

And Jude can’t think of a better way to end a perfect day like this one than looking into Connor’s eyes and see his beaming smile before closing his eyes completely shut and drifting off to sleep. 


End file.
